narutoatfandomcom-20200215-history
Chi Jin
Personality Chi Jin is, with almost complete consistency, an energetic, foolish, laid-back, lecherous, wily prankster. He hardly ever takes a situation even half as seriously as the people around him, despite the fact that for much of his life he was sub-par as a ninja. This is pretty much summed up in his Nindo, "Have fun, even in the greatest dangers." However, there have been a few times of note where Chi betrayed his Nindo and carefree disposition. In his battle with Tane Naoki on Mt. Kaka-zan, brought on by Tane's insistence that Chi wasn't competant enough to protect his pregnant wife Natsumi Kidate against Tane's cousin and at the time Otokage Minoru Naoki, Chi went into a primal rage to which all the monkeys save his mentor Shiju reacted in a similar way, due to the power over them by the Dawn of the Monkey King technique. When Minoru finally did attack, Chi performed one of his first selfless acts, feigning his death in an attempt to leave his loved ones in the more capable hands of Tane. When Chi was called by the United Shinobi Alliance to fight with them against Minoru when he had taken over Konohagakure, Chi was first found acting his usual joking and lecherous self, but it wasn't long before he showed that he had in fact changed in his absence, quickly agreeing that he had to take action to help save the shinobi world. However, when the world was in fact saved, he took to his newfound fame with the unrestrained pleasure and excitement of his teenage self. He remained this way for pretty much the remainder of his life, but although he was still very jovial, he had a sense of responsibility and duty to his family. Appearance Chi, taking after his mother, has dark, chestnut brown hair which stops at his waist and is done back into a long braided ponytail. His eyes are the same shade of brown. His stature is average, and as a boy his build was lanky. However, as an adult, do to his increase in training and physical activity, he has filled out and gained notable muscle definition, though he still looks quite lean. As a Genin, his outfit consisted of black sandals, blue pants, a black hooded sweatshirt, and a shuriken pouch on his left leg. The black Kumo village headband and forehead protector, rather than wearing it on his head, he instead sewed onto the back of his sweatshirt. He also has a holster on either hip, in which he keeps his tonfa. His height and weight vary with his age, though just before leaving the village, he stood at 5' 8" and weighed about 118 lbs. As an adult, he's swapped out his wardrobe completely, now wearing no shoes whatseoever, blue pants, a wide-sleeved purple uwagi, a white sash belt, and a shuriken pouch on his left leg. He no longer carries his tonfa holsters, instead carrying a bo staff with him. He's now roughly 5' 10" tall and weighs about 135 lbs. Upon entering his imperfect Monkey King form, his sideburns grow into mutton chops, his hair becomes thicker and coarser, he grows thick tufts of hair on his chest, hands, and feet, a monkey tail sprouts from his coccyx, and his feet morph into something reminiscent of a second pair of hands, much like the feet of a monkey. In addition, his canine teeth grow into small fangs. Chi has only been shown to enter a perfect Monkey King form once, aided by Rikiddo Kouseki's chakra. As a result, in addition to his face distorting into a near snout and even more hair covering his body, this fur was also dusted with a frost of irridescent Kouseki Crystal. After being transformed into a monkey, Chi resembled a White-fronted Capuchin Monkey, a medium-sized monkey with a light brown back and a creamy white underside. He now stands at 1' 10" tall and weighs 7.5 lbs, and the skin on his face, hands, and feet are a pale pink color. His tail is roughly 1' 8" long. Abilities Jutsu Substitution Jutsu Clone Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Genjutsu Kai Sexy Jutsu Monkey Style Taijutsu Comedic Images Jutsu Forced Laughter Jutsu Hall of Mirrors Jutsu Monkey See Monkey Do Jutsu Summoning Jutsu Altered Recollection Jutsu Joy Buzzer Jutsu Voice Mimicry Jutsu Dawn of the Monkey King Monkey Clone Jutsu Arsenal of the Monkey King Jutsu Summons Fuzen the Chimpanzee Gorotsuki the Gibbon Shiju the Proboscis Monkey History Early Childhood Chi's life before he entered the Ninja Academy was ideal. He was always happy and playful. He was born to two very loving parents, who despite having no real renown or exceptional skill in most aspects, were also very happy. Chi's mother would wake Chi up each morning, brush and braid his hair, and fix him whatever meal he requested, despite his peculiar tastes. His father would spend whatever time he had after his work as a Genjutsu researcher teaching and playing with Chi. The beginning of his academy life went much the same as his pre-academy life. He was an average student, save for having excellent marks in his genjutsu studies, thanks to tutoring by his father. He was the first in his class to master the Clone Jutsu perfectly. Still, everything took a drastic turn for the worse on the night that he discovered that his father did more than just study genjutsu. While he slept, a small platoon of ninja from another village broke into the Jin house and captured him, his mother, and his father. Taking them blindfolded to some sort of underground hideout, the three of them were brutally beaten and tortured around the clock as the men pressed his father for information on the whereabouts of a secret scroll containing a powerful genjutsu technique, which he had apparently developed. Unswayed by their terrorism, his father was steadfast in his refusal to reveal its location. Eventually, the screams of Chi's mother fell silent, and his father lay dead in front of him soon after. Luckily, he was unable to see this, as his eyes were swollen shut from the beatings. Just as they were about to finish him off, a rescue team found the base, and the shinobi responsible were apprehended and Chi was hospitalized. For the next year, Chi closed off completely, receiving failing marks at the academy and speaking to no one. Every morning he would wake up screaming in a cold sweat, having to look at himself in the mirror and see for himself that his bruises and cuts were healed, and that the terrible reliving was only a dream. Finally, one day he decided that he could no longer stand it, and his persona changed completely. He began to act out, playing pranks and performing dangerous but comical stunts. As he cared less and less about victory in Taijutsu sparring and just started goofing off, he found himself a naturally skilled user of Monkey Style Taijutsu. He continued not to care for schooling, and only his marks in genjutsu and taijutsu showed promise. It took him an additional three years than most to graduate to Genin. Teenage Years As a genin, Chi was placed on a squad with Nomi Suke, an alcoholic ninjutsu and drunken fist taijutsu user, Hiruko Ame, a practical medical ninjutsu user, and his sensei, Raiju Oho. He adopted a pair of tonfa as weapons, integrating them into his taijutsu. In his seeking nonconformity, he chose to use less-effective three-pronged shuriken and a set of hooks and wire which he could use to swing in for an attack. The cause of most of his squad's failed missions, he cared more about having fun than doing any form of work. Because of this, his sensei would often punish him by forcing him into full-contact sparring matches. This caused him to develop an uncanny ability to counter-move a wide range of attacks, both ninjutsu and taijutsu. Able to successfully dodge his sensei's strikes, frustrating him to no end, he took to hitting Chi when he wasn't looking. On top of his naturally developed pain tolerance from his torture as a child, this made him even more thick-skinned, to the point of being able to laugh while seriously injured. Likely due to a combination of his annoying nature and the large amount of time he spent being healed by her, Hiruko grew to despise him, which she displayed by yelling at and hitting him any of the many times he would hit on her. Nomi Suke, however, was not only undaunted by Chi's wild nature, but amused by it. The pair quickly became the best of friends. Chi's perversion extended far past Hiruko, and he made it a common practice to peek at bathers in the many hot springs located in the Cloud Village. One day whilst accidentally spying at the wrong section of a hot spring, he realized that there was more to life than women... there was also men. Luckily for Nomi, Chi's affection never aimed in his direction, but he did begin hitting on and peeking at both sexes. It wasn't long until he was banned from most of the hot springs in the Lightning Country. Monkey King Savior of the Shinobi World Mentor of the Monkey King Clan Jin Clan Lineage Son of Gen'ei Jin and Kea Onna, Husband of Natsumi Kidate, Biological Father of Moriko Jin, Adopted Father of Kousei Jin Trivia Nicknames and titles that Chi have gone by or does go by include "Monkey King Chi", "The Monkey Hermit", "Monkey Sage", and "The Fool King". Chi Jin in his conception was intended to be a comic relief character who fought mostly through forcing his opponents to laugh. His blood type is A. His birthday is April 1. His favorite foods are Wasabi Choco and Shrimp Ramen. All of Chi's shuriken are 3-pronged, rather than the usual 4. Quotes "Must have fun, even in danger... We can drag this on a little more..." "My name's Chi, and sexy is my specialty!" "... Obviously I'm missing something. This isn't new to me though." "Why, might I ask, are so many people falling from the sky today?" "I don't know, maybe try living? You know, hang loose, enjoy yourself. I know it's hard for you, but we're going to cure you of the disease that is No-fun-itis." "Must there be nothing to do? Nothing interesting? Everyone in this place is so dull, I die a little inside..." "Hah, you aren't the most exciting person are you? Where's your sense of adventure? You should hang around me more. Maybe I'd rub off on ya!" "I'm not very good at keeping my mouth shut and my thoughts in my head." "I beg to differ, I lie all the time. I'm sure I can fool him!" "What is wrong with me? I've never been serious in my life! Why should I start now?!" "You forget that I have a very annoying amout of persistance." "Do you often lie to yourself in private places?" "Comedy is an important part of society. Without it, we'd all crack. I like to think I'm doing a service to the world." "A bombshell with a foghorn cry of the humorous sort. This I could definitely get in trouble with." "Excuse me miss, but what law could I break to have a bit of your time?" "As for a good time... I generally mean the kind that only the late Master Jiraiya could properly write about." "Such pretty, menacing eyes. I like it. Baby, you can pierce my soul anytime." "I followed this monkey-menace here, knowing it could only be trouble! I hope I have not interrupted a moment of intimate personal privacy whilst coming to your aid!" "I'm not sure I want to live in a world where old men are denied the joys of monkey companions." "Does- ow! Does this mean- ey! that we're not gonna- yeow! Okay! Geez, are you some sort of sadist? Because that's the only way we can keep this up. But we need a safety word first!" "You'll soon forget the guy that simply asks you out, but rampaging monkeys are forever." "This is our home, and this is where our kid will be born. After all, the monkey army doubles as a convenient nursery service." "If we fall here, at least we can do everything in our power to stop him. If we die running, then what was the point? If I die, if she dies, and if my child dies, we die here on Kaka-zan. I won't be swayed." "You've saved us! We're saved! Now go away!"